FireStar
by Litonya
Summary: Akatsuki story, with a char i created
1. Chapter 1

**FireStar**

_A discussion between the Kage of the moon village and Pein the leader of the Akatsuki. Look at my profile for info on Yuuki Haruno._

Charecters

Yuuki Haruno: Long black hair, usually has it tied back and braided. eyes normal color are brown. 5 ft 9. wears black boots, black shorts with a red skirt with slits on the side. Wears the black ninja mesh shirt but over it a red tank top with a black circle symbol of the main branch of the haruno clan. fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. wore a black cloak, until she joined the akatsuki, now dons their cloak. wears her headband on her left leg. On her back a golden eagle is tattooed... On her arm the Haruno symbol with an addition of a eagle sitting inside the circle and the anbu mark on the other.

Mizuki Tsuna: Kage of the moon village, has dark blue hair, and is as long as Yuuki's. She wears the Kage robes, which are midnight blue like her hair, with a moon on the back and silver stars around the hem. Her ninja clothes are blue skirt, with silver shorts underneath it. Blue tanktop over the mesh ninja shirt, and ninja boots. When shes in her Kage clothes her hair is down, but in her ninja clothes its braided and held up like Yuuki's. They are good friends so the often look similar in their outfits. Her headband is on her right leg though. She wears blue gloves that are like Yuukis. Age 15...young for being a Kage but is one of the top ninja's.

Shes 5' 8 eyes are blue, when she uses her eye technque, silver stars appear in her eyes.

Her clan was the founder of the village, and therefore their techniques is something related the villages name. She has a scene with the moon and stars on a field with mountains in the background and a river flowing on her back. Its the Symbol of the clan's main branch.

Mia: Elder, not seen as of yet

Aki: A troublesome youth in the council. 6 ft green eyes and red hair.

_A/N _

"_hi" talking _

_'_hm' thinking,

_sign laungage _

hand signs

**Litonya: **Hi all! This is my first time writing a fanfic....and since it takes like 2 days for me to post anything cause I just joined.....i might have like 3 or 4 chapters....maybe. Anyway Read and Review plz...so I know what I did right or wrong lol

**Yuuki:** Yea it is and I dont wanna look bad on my debut to the naruto world of fanfiction...I mean this is my one and only chance!!! So please any advice will be appreciated.

**Litonya:** YUP! So read, hopefully enjoy, and click the review button

**Yuuki: **Litonya does not own Naurto, only me.....ok that sounded bad...let me rephrase that.

Litonya DOES NOT OWN NARUTO AND THE NAMES CHARECTERS AND STORYLINE...only thing she might claim is the creation of my character

**Litonya and Yuuki: **Thank you for reading *both bow in tradition Japanese style*

Chapter One

**Yuuki Haruno.....age 15...height 5 ft 9.....occupation Ninja of the Village of the Moon**

**Excellent Medic, Anbu caption....leader of the Haruno clan...etc**

"Hmm...so your proposing that she join the Akatsuki Mizuki? Are you sure, I mean shes the best you have...even though its the Haruno clan."

"Don't underestimate her....the Haruno clan is the best in our village. You probably only have knowledge of the Haruno clan in Konoha. They lost the abilities that clan passed down when they left the village. But yes shes the best...even amongst her own clan. And yes I am suggesting you let her join, shes the one that brought the idea up and I agree with it."

"OK, I'm just making sure you wont blame me for your loss"

"Don't worry Pein....plus she will be a good addition...did you finish reading the paper to the end?"

"No, not yet"...."I suggest you do before I leave then"

**:.....leader of the haruno clan......keeper of fire (eagle) demon....elements water..and....**

Pein stopped reading and read back to 'keeper of the fire demon'

"Shes a jinchuriki?!"

"Not exactly....Sora made an alliance with our leader...she wants to help free the other demons from their forceful imprisonment...just like you are trying to do, except its to prevent the other villages from dealing massive destruction to the land. She and Yuuki made a contract...and now they are good friends...but its not being forced...she can leave at anytime, she stays so that she can free her brothers.."

"By choice? And she will leave...and your village wont use her to destroy others?"

"Yes, but if we are attacked she will help defend us...but we will not use her to declare war unless its to stop destruction."

"Very well......thank you Mizuki....you were right. I needed to finish reading before you left. We accept her into the akatsuki. Please meet us with her in 2 days"

"Your welcome Pein, and I will let her know, thank you for your time"

Mizuki, the Kage of the moon village left the akatsuki base that was hidden in the land of the Star, near the village of the moon, and headed to tell Yuuki of her acceptance into the akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuuki: **YAY!!! 2 chapters, only 2 to go to fulfill the promise u made at the beginning!

**Litonya:** I said MAYBE not I WILL.....theres a difference......

**Yuuki: **yea but it hasnt even been a day and 2 chapters down!!! You will do it!!!

**Litonya:** -looks around for an escape-....

**Yuuki: **no you dont....you aren't leaving this laptop till you get another chapter after this!!

**Litonya: **-pouts- who made you a slave driver?

**Yuuki:** A certain Akatsuki group....bunch of lazy people...except for Konan, shes a great help

**Litonya: **Why did I ever decide you would be good for the Akatsuki? -beats head and cries-

**Yuuki: **cause I am :P anyway Litonya doesnt own naruto, only the creation of the char yuuki (me)

**Litonya: **Wait a minute...You compared me to those lazy losers? I HAVE SCHOOL U KNOW I DONT

SIT AROUND ALL DAY!!! and I did 2 chapters....

**Yuuki:** Opps....ehehe..-looks anywhere but at litonya-..i got carried away?

**Litonya:** -death glare-...sure.....just for that I might pair you with Deidara

**Yuuki:** -gasp- not mouth boy! -cries- give me my Itachi!!!!

**Litonya: **I will if you behave

**Yuuki:** Fine fine, sorry....and again she (points to Litonya) doesnt own naruto

**Both: **THANK YOU ***bows***

Chapter Two

_setting, the Haruno council_

"If we do not push forward and help our allies, our goals to free the tailed demons will not be met! Thats is why I must do this and Mia the previous clan leader will take over while im gone. This is my decision and it is final!"

"but but my lady..."

"No buts Aki...it is final."

"Very well my lady" Aki replied

"Now anymore absurd objections? No? Good. This meeting is done. You are all dismissed"

The clan members left, and Yuuki started to collect her things. "Pein will have no chance arguing with you if he ever has the misfortune of being wrong." Yuuki looked up and saw the Kage Mizuki leaning on the door of the council room.

She smiled "Well hopefully he wont cross me, I assume he accepted?"

"You are correct as always Yuuki...hahaha you never miss a thing." "I try not to Mizuki, it might cost someone's life. So when do we meet?" "In 2 days"

"Then I shall get ready then, thank you Mizuki"

"Your Welcome Yuuki, glad I could help, hey lets meet for lunch tomorrow. We wont be able to for a long time." Yuuki laughed

"Very well Mizuki, and ill pay for it like always....you never seem to keep your money when you go shopping." "You caught me, haha....well then tomorrow at noon at Akemi's cafe?" "That sounds good, see you then Mizuki" "See ya!" Mizuki turned and left the room.

Yuuki sighed 'I'm going to miss this place......' 'Yes but it will swifter the time it will take to free the demons' Sora spoke in her mind 'I know but so much will be changed when I return' 'That is the price we must pay for others sins....im sorry Yuuki, I wish I didn't have to put you through this' 'It is not your fault Sora, and if you hadn't we wouldn't be friends, I am thankful you chose me' 'Thank you Yuuki'

Yuuki finished gathering her stuff and left the council house and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Litonya: **On to the 3rd chapter, you know I might stop here and post.....

**Yuuki:** -puppy eyes-

**Litonya:** Fine.....ill do one more

**Yuuki: **YAY!  
**Litonya: **Now onto writing the 4th chapter......-typing like crazy-

**Yuuki:** OK! So Litonya doesnt own naruto, only thing she can claim is my char......oh and thanks to BloodRose132 for the akatsuki role playing thing...gave the crazy girl typing the idea to write this.

-pokes Litonya with a stick- "its time to thank these nice people reading now"

**Yuuki:** -stops typing gets up and bows- Thank you -goes back to typing like a crazy woman-

Chapter 3

Yuuki had been getting ready to leave the village, she gave Mia the clan documents that the council were working on that week, and the keys to the leaders office and the storage for the scrolls.

It was the day she was meeting Mizuki for lunch, but before she could go she had one more errand to complete.

-knock, waits....then....."Just a minute!!!!" Yuuki stands at her aunts house, waiting. A few seconds later the door opens and... "Yuuki! Its good to see you! What can I do for you?" "If you wouldn't mind, could you watch Hitomi? (her niece that she adopted) I have somethings I must attend to and wont be able to keep an eye on her." "Of course! We would love to."

"Ok, shes at the academy and needs picked up at 3:30. Im meeting Mizuki for lunch, then most likely she will drag me shopping....sigh, anyway im leaving early in the morning, so it would be better for her to stay with you for the night, here is everything she needs, and a key to my house if theres anything else." "Ok, thanks. Be careful on your journey Yuuki." "I will....cya!"

Yuuki gave her aunt a hug, turned, and left to meet Mizuki at the cafe. 'Here goes about 5000 dollars...oh well, I dont need it right now.' she thought as she saw Mizuki excitedly wave to her.

LATER

After helping Mizuki carry her 100 bags of things she bought that day, Yuuki walked slowly home, taking in the sights and smells of the village as shopkeepers where closing and going home, and bartenders were just opening.

She took in everything, for it was probably going to be a long while until she came back, and a lot could change during that time.

Finally when the Sun was gone and the Moon came out she reached her clans compound. 'sigh, im going to miss this, even with Aki's troublemaking in the council meetings' she quietly laughed.

She got to her house, and without Hitomi there, it was very silent, she ate supper, then went upstairs, took a long soothing bath, got into comfortable clothes, read for an hour, then went to bed, for she had to get up early.

**Litonya:**Ok 4th chapter done, read and enjoy it while I relax doing nothing cause I have no homework today

**Yuuki: **you know....you could write another chapter

**Litonya:**........im tired you'll have to wait awhile before you get to see Itachi sorry

**Yuuki: **AWWW not fair

**Litonya:**sorry but im taking a break from typing...finger are tired

Yuuki: Litonya doesnt own naruto, she does hold claim over my char though

**Litonua:** Thank you *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuuki woke up at 4 am. Ate breakfast, took a shower...etc, after dressing in her usual outfit () she walked to the gates of the village and waited for 5 min for Mizuki to get there.

"You ready to go Yuuki?" "Hai, I am" "Ok then lets go."

The guards opened the gates and the 2 woman speed outside. They traveled without a sound, and in sync, for the trained together a lot, to kill time mostly. Yuuki and Mizuki were the top ninja's in the village, in fact Yuuki was nominated for the Kage title, but she refused, since she had her clan to lead and many responsibilities, plus she felt that Mizuki was best suited for it.

After 3 hours of traveling the came upon the meeting site. It was a beautiful lake with a waterfall, and wildflowers growing all around. "So, when do you think they'll show up?" "Probably 4 more hours, Pein is sending his partner to greet us and take you to the base...but I doubt they expect us to get her in only 3 hours since for most its a 7 hr trip." "ah ok, well in that case, wanna go for a swim?" "HELL YEAH!" yelled Mizuki. Yuuki laughed as she watched her friend run and jump into the calm lake, before she too ran and jumped in screaming.

After swimming for a bit, they decided to train on the water's surface, then sat relaxing from their workout in the cool water. They got out, ate an early lunch as they dried off.

"Its always fun when your early." said Yuuki with a laugh. "I'd have to agree with you, that is if the meeting place is this nice." "Yea, and it looks like the akatsuki member has arrived."

"Hm, then lets get ready to meet them." said Mizuki with a mischievous glint. Which Yuuki then copied. "yes lets"

Konan, walked through the trees, she was about a mile away. 'I bet when I get there, i'll have to wait awhile....oh well.' she thought

Mizuki and Yuuki were watching Konan walk. Using sign language they talked to each other quietly....once in awhile using hand signs to tell where they were going to next while following the Akatsuki member.

"_hmm, so its a woman, im guessing, Konan, shes Pein's partner, there arent too many woman in the group. So its easy to tell." _Yuuki told her companion.

"_Yea but now they will have 2, I bet konan will appreciate not being the only woman there, well, the only real woman, those girly boys dont count." _replied Mizuki

"_yea, oh how much fun we could have teasing those guys, I wish you could come too Mizuki."_

"_haha me too, it would be fun, and the village wont be the same, Waa whos gonna go on those insane shopping sprees with me?" _

"_im sure you'll find someone, hey you could take Hitomi once in awhile, she loves shopping, about as much as you."_

"_YAY! That will be fun, it'd be like having a little sis, thanks Yuuki."_

"_no problem just dont spoil her too much."_

"_I'll try not to."_

"_Well shes finally almost there, ready to go for it?"_

"_oh yes.....very ready" Mizuki replied with a wicked grin._

"_then lets do it"_

you take the right, ill take the left, you know the rest....ready?

Yes

3 2 1....GO!

When Konan reached the clearing and saw no one there, she relaxed and decided to wait for them...until suddenly she was attacked by kunai, which she dodged by blowing away with her paper.

When she got back together, she noticed that the kunai were lined up perfectly with each other. 'who ever they are they are in sync with their skills. And I cant sense them at all.' she thought

"_I think its time we show ourselves now."_

"_Yup, that was fun, did you see her face! She knows she's outmatched."_

Suddenly Konan saw 2 woman appear where the kunai landed. "You finally decided to show up eh? We've been waiting for 4 hrs, how long did you think it would take us?" Yuuki said

"I assume you are the ones Pein said would meet me here correct?"

"Hai, im the Kage of the Moon Village, this is Yuuki, my friend, and the best ninja our village has."

"I can tell you both are excellent, Pein has made the right choice, forgive me for doubting your abilities, I should have realized that Pein made the choice based on your skill, not the alliance. No wonder you where here before the time it usually takes."

"Its ok, may we go now, or is there something I need to do or know?" asked Yuuki

"You passed the skill test, without even having me ask. The only thing is the cloak and ring you must have. Here." She handed Yuuki an akatsuki cloak and ring

"It matched your outfit Yuuki." Mizuki laughed. "Its meant to be"

"hahaha funny.....thank you Konan"

"Your welcome, now we may go."

"Very well, ill cya later Mizuki, dont forget me"

"You dont forget me either...haha...im gonna miss our escapades. The village wont be the same."

"Me too, hey dont become a old hag Kage when I get back I expect you to be your mischievous self."

"haha ill try...cya Yuuki"

"cya"

Konan waited for them to say their farewells, then when Yuuki nodded to her, she started off, Yuuki following close behind.

Mizuki stared after her friend 'dont change too much Yuuki....and be careful.' She turned and headed back to the village.


End file.
